Raven's Wrath
by thedarkreverand
Summary: It was what appeared to be a normal day with the Teen Titans. But that will soon change...
It was an average day at The Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were gaming while eating pizza, Robin was training, Starfire was playing with Silky. But there was no Raven around. As a matter of fact, the last time the Titans had seen her, she said she was going to meditate. This was yesterday. The Titans were not to concern at the moment, they thought Raven was meditating, but it was far worse than that. She was in Azarath, trapped within her mind. Locked in battle with her father. Raven at first, was losing due to the strength and power differences. But something snapped... Raven's once white pearly eyes were red with blood and hatred. She unleashed all of the anger that was caused by years of abuse from her father and years of frustration from the Titans. She summoned a hand with her magic, this had was not black with a white outlining, it was red with a black outlining. She grasped her father by the neck and began to drain the life out of him. While he was gasping for air, she uttered the words "It's time" before snapping his neck. His body immediately went life less and she through him into the fire. She had murdered her father. Raven returned to the Titans. But something was different. She was even more silent than usual. Starfire noticed this. She began to attempt to speak to Raven, to no avail. "Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire had asked. Raven did not utter even a slight gasp. Starfire kept following Raven until she said "come with me". Starfire's smile slowly came back. She thought she was going to help her friend. She was wrong. The remainder of the Titans had gone out for a run. Excluding Starfire and Raven. Once in Raven's room, the door slammed and locked. Starfire's smile now turned into pure worry. Raven's red eyes had returned. She grabbed Starfire by the neck and started slinging her around like a rag doll. Busting a glass lamp in the progress. Starfire was badly wounded. She had deep cuts on her back and her arm. This amused Raven. Giving her a smile in the process. Raven began to throw her against the walls. Painting them with Starfire's blood. Raven's ones best friend had now become near lifeless. Raven engulfed her into a ball of magic. Raven had her right where she wanted her. In this ball, Raven's years of abuse and torment invaded Starfire mind. Bringing her to insanity. Raven released her. But Starfire was not the same. She had a mindless look to her. As if her brain had been turned to mush. Starfire saw a shard of glass that had once been in her back. She looked at it for a brief moment. Before taking the shard and jarring it into her eye then cutting her neck. She was dead within minutes. The room was painted a scarlet red. Raven's new found favorite color. With a snap of her fingers, the mess was gone and she fed on Starfire's corpse

Later that day

The Titans had returned. Raven appeared to be her usual self. This was due to her eliminating Starfire. The Titans had the dinner set up. Awaiting for Starfire to arrive at the table. She never showed up. Raven made the excuse that she went out for a bit. To catch some fresh air. The Titans ate, but not Raven. She had already been full with the corpse of Starfire in her digestive tract. While she did eat some, she gave the rest to Beast Boy who proudly enjoyed it.

That Night

The Titans had went to sleep, all but Raven. She went into Cyborg's room. And watched as he recharged himself. Which a simple tug, she unplugged his wiring and he started to convulse. Raven muted him out. He died in what appeared to be an accident. Raven went back to her room and rested for the night

The Next Day

Raven awoke to the sweet sound of grief. The Titans were mourning the death of their beloved friend, Cyborg. Who "accidentally" died in his sleep. Raven arrived in his room, faking to be devastated. Even invoking to fake tears to sell the part. The Titans dug a grave for Cyborg in the front of The Tower. Along with a tombstone. Beast Boy had already went in to get his mind off this. Robin remained, and heard the sinister laughter of Raven. Who was enjoying what she had done. This made Robin upset.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked in an angered tone

"What's so funny, this is funny." Raven replied in a happier tone.

"Why would you be laughing? He was a friend, he was family" Robin said in a hurt voice

"Family? My family is dead." Raven uttered not knowing what she had just given away.

"What about your father?" Robin asked

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag, I killed him." Raven said with pride.

"When did this occur? Where is Star..." Robin stopped dead in his tracks. "You killed her didn't you?" Robin said in an enraged voice.

With this said, Raven summoned Starfire's mangled corpse.

"You are sick, I'll kill you!"

Robin exclaimed before lunging at Raven. He struck her in the mouth. Blood began to come out of Raven's lip. This triggered her final hair. Robin went for a second attack before getting his hand caught by Raven, who snapped the bone through the flesh. Robin now had a compound fracture. Robin cried in pain. While Raven was laughing. Robin, even more enraged, pulled a combat knife out and stabbed Raven in the stomach. What he did not realize, she was now an immortal. Faking the pain, she laughed.

"Is that the best you got?" She said in an arrogant prideful tone

Robin was about to say something before Raven grabbed him by the neck and slamming him to the ground, crushing his throat in the process. He was choking on his own blood. To worsen things,

Raven grabbed his tongue "Even in the after life you will never be able to tell her."

With this, Raven used her magic to though him into the water.

That Night

Beast Boy was the final one remaining. Unaware of the carnage that has come upon the Titans. Beast Boy was worried what happened to Robin.

"Oh Robin, he went looking for Starfire." Raven said in a calm and normal voice.

The night went on, until Beast Boy heard maniacal laughter from Raven's room. Beast Boy morphed into a fly and snuck into Raven's room. What he saw horrified him. He saw Raven doing some sort of dark magic ritual. Something that horrified him. He went back into his room. The madness had stopped. Then Raven walked into his room.

"Is everything ok Beast Boy?" Raven asked suspiciously

"Umm, yeah yeah everything is okay." Beast Boy said nervously.

Raven could sense his nervousness. "What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"What was what?"Raven responded.

"The circle and triangles in the room, the magic, the red eyes." Beast Boy did not realize how deep he just put himself in.

"That, that was a ritua..."

"Where are they?!" Beast Boy said in a rage as he interrupted.

"Well, just like Robin you couldn't keep quiet, that's why he is gone." Raven uttered in a dark and more sadistic tone.

"Wha- what?" Beast Boy said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's right, I killed them, ALL OF THEM." Raven said followed by her laughter.

Beast Boy was then lifted and thrown out the window. Shards of glass made their home in his face. Raven slowly levitated down at his feet. Beast Boy tried to speak, but once again, he was tossed by Raven. After the toss, Raven began to hit him in the face. Beast Boy was crying. Not tears of pain, but tears of loss. He had loved Raven, and Raven knew it since her true self had awaken within. And this made the feeling even sweeter. She turned him over and put his face on top of a rock, before repeatedly hitting it into the rock. Beast Boy was now a bloody mess. Raven was about to hit the finishing blow until

"STOOOOOOOOOP." Beast Boy managed the scream.

"Raven, why do you have to do this? Do you know that the physical pain has no effect on me, it's the emotional pain."

Raven knew what was coming.

"Raven, I love you." Beast Boy said.

The area became silent. Raven put her head down. Beast Boy had gotten to her. Or so he thought. The laughter returned and even more sadistic than ever. "You think that effects me?" Raven questioned in a laughing tone.

Nothing could hurt as this did. Beast Boy was devastated.

"I never loved you, you are an excuse for a man, a wait I'm sorry, a boy. Haha, you aren't even that. And you never will be."

Beast Boy was left speechless with tears coming down his bloody face, irritating the cuts and causing them to burn. Raven now had him by the neck once more. She began to crush his throat. His gasp amused her in way that she had never been amused before. Instead of crushing his throat and making him choke on his own blood, she took her left hand and did a simple thrust into Beast Boy's chest, putting her hand on his heart. She began to squeeze it to cause him more agony. This was soley for her amusement. She then pulled back with all of her might, ripping out his heart before tearing out his throat. She watched in amusement as he slowly died. His final sight was Raven biting into his heart and tasting his blood.

"You're "love" for me has given it a sweet taste."

This was the final words Beast Boy would here. He died immediately after she uttered those words. Raven now had all the power she wanted. And much more. The End?


End file.
